


Pet

by Chasyn



Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [9]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Pride Challenge, Animal Pets, Because I didn't think of that until after, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I haven't slept in daaaaays, LITERALLY, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not head pets, Pet, Pets, Short, Silly, Zach doesn't think before he talks, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: "What did you call them?"
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790995
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> … the second after I finished this, I thought "Why didn't I use head petting?" Because I hear pets and I think animal pets. Now I hate this one.
> 
> Zach pets Owen's head.  
> Owen: I'm not a dog!  
> Zach: But it's so soooft!
> 
> <https://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/619550664672100352/with-pride-month-around-the-corner>  
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

"What did you call them?"

Zach was caught off guard by the sudden turn in the man's tone. The volume and chipped voice was unlike him. Zach couldn't remember what he'd just said. The words were lost on him. He racked his mind trying to remember. "Uh…"

"Look…" The man continued. "I like you. I really do… I really do…" He repeated reluctantly. He shook his head slowly and sighed. "But if you can't or won't understand… they're my life, Zach." He stepped back and threw up his arms. "My family! This is my family and if you can't understand that then… you can't be a part of it and we have to break up. Right now."

Zach's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No! I didn't… I didn't mean to…" To what? He stumbled over the words and he wasn't sure what he had said to set off the raptor trainer. He couldn't even remember what they'd been talking about. He flailed for a moment and shook his head. He stepped closer to Owen and grabbed his arm. "No! You can't!"

Owen pried the younger man's fingers off and sighed. "Zach…"

"NO!" Zach grabbed him again and held on tighter. "I don't know what I said. I can't remember. But I didn't mean it, I swear!"

Owen didn't pull away but leaned back far enough to frown at him. "You don't remember what you just said like two minutes ago."

Zach shook his head.

Owen sighed and looked away. "You said my relationship with the raptors was cool."

Zach nodded. "Yeah, I remember that because it is."

"Then you said you never had any pets before." Owen stated dryly. "They aren't pets, Zach. They're different, special. They're… shit… they're like my kids! And if you can't accept that, then…"

"Whoa!" Zach shook his head. "I didn't call them pets."

"You insinuated!" Owen snapped.

Zach paused and tilted his head. He hadn't just insinuated. He had actually meant it. Sometimes he just said what was on his mind without thinking or processing. Of course the raptors were different than pets. Zach knew that the moment he met them. They were more intelligent than any animal he'd ever met before. But then again, they were animals. But he'd also met some people who acted like their pets were kids. "Okay, okay, okay." He nodded his head. "I meant it when I said pets. But!" He held up his hands quickly. "In my defense, pets are family, too."

Owen narrowed his eyes and for a moment, just stared at him. But then he tilted his head and shrugged. "It's a lame defense. But the girls like you so… I guess I can't kick you out of the family."

Zach smiled. "Just the girls?"

"Maybe me, too."


End file.
